The Growth of Gielinor
"So, under Saradomin, we were founded, and as many, we united, as one. Created to help, created to destroy, when that time came, we came to protect the lives of the innocent, protect the lives of the prey, and the lives of our own. We are the true keepers of peace. You may be able to render us to ember, but never shall we be extinguished." - The Establishment Speech By Alexander Tyler Sypor, First Lord of The Growth of Gielinor. This is the information page of the Clan Chat, Growth of Gielinor. IC, and OOC. The List of Members, Lords, and Military Segments 'Members' *Alex T Sy - Owner *Buppy7 - Deputy Owner *Fell_Nyte - Deputy Owner *Lordgreenbut - Organiser *Rowan Rayne - Recruit *Acidz805 - Recruit *Steven J Sy - Recruit 'Lords' #'Alexander T Sypor (Deceased) #Ezekial Sypor/Thomas Sypor (Dethroned) #Aaralyn Sypor (Passed Throne Over) #Sylexas Sypor (Deceased) 'Military Segments *The United Army of Growth/Syporian Army *The United Navy of Growth/Syporian Navy *The Air Force of The Growth (Yes, I know. If you want explanation take it to the comments.) *The Eziguard *The United Knights of Sypor 'Biography of The Growth of Gielinor' 'Birth' The Growth of Gielinor's first founding fathers joined together to create the ultimate peace-keeping faction. Alexander gave an establishment speech infront of the Founding Fathers, and other soldiers, giving them hope for the future, and strike fear into the hearts of their enemies. Under Alexander, The Growth grew into a well-known force of peacekeepers, even to the point of allying The Growth closely to his family, The Ryders. Unfortunately, Alexander could never hold back the building rage that leaked from his closest ally, Jason. 'A Lethal Downfall Begins' The Growth became steady, but in this action, Kandarin had declared Alexander, Jason, and the Ryder family criminals, for the accusation of treason. All around The Growth, and the Ryders, alliances fell, from Al-Kharid to Kandarin, people began to drop out, leaving The Growth, and the Ryders alone to flexasace the Kingdom of Kandarin. Though, a certain distrust began to leak from the Ryders, as brother turned against brother. 'The Downfall Continues, as Brother Turns Against Brother' Jason Ryder, alone, attacked a Growth patrol, dying in the process. Alexander, torn, evicted his brother, and his family from Fort Alexander. Alexander, continuing to feel vengeance, disowned his own name, and founded a new family, the Sypors. Bloodlust was fulfilled, as families were put against each other in a lethal civil war. 'Ryder Civil War' The Civil War between both Alexander Sypor, and Valian Ryder's factions began, and even with Kandarin on both of their trails, they fought with an imminent bloodlust. Sadly, the Growth had lost each battle against his nephew's Ryders. Alexander, unfortunately, was ambushed, and killed by Valian Ryder, and his other comrades. Alexander, was fortunately able to take one of his nephew's most important mens's life. 'The Fall to the Ember' The Growth quickly fell under Ezekial Sypor's leadership, as he attempted to twist it into a more Mahjarrat approach. Unfortunately for him, he had to hibernate, leavng his son, Zeiosic'Avenci, Thomas, to lead, whom was overthrown by Aaralyn Sypor, daughter of Alexander Sypor. 'After Time, The Flames Were Lit' After only a couple months of her leadership, it grew back into the flames it once was, though small, she saught the help of Sylexas, whom she passed the throne over to, in only two years after his return. 'The New Generation' Under Sylexas, son of the Great First Lord, Alexander, The Growth began to grow fast, and into a valid faction once again, with Sylexas's leadership, Ignacio's cunning, and creativity, and several other leaders' insight, and inability of giving up, the young, new generation has a new hope to become, not only strong, but strategic economy, industry, and military. 'Inventions, Innovations, and Other Segments' 'Inventions, and Innovations' *Blaze Pistol-crossbow *Syporian Longcrossbow *Syporian Fire-crossbow *S-01 (S-Dragon, S-Firestorm, S-Fighter, S-Magi) 'Other Segments' *Syporian Industries 'Trivia' *Alexander actually taunted Valian before his nephew killed him, which is his probable reason of dying. Category:Cult Category:Military Category:Saradominist Category:Organization